


Hearts and Rainbows

by Asiria



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiria/pseuds/Asiria
Summary: Craig and Tweek's anniversary is approaching and Clyde is livid when he finds out Craig has nothing planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Heidi's Skanhunt42 emoji wall in s20e06. I couldn't get the idea of Tweek and Craig using cute emojis when texting to each other out of my head so this is what happened. The fic is written entirely in text message format. It is also first fic I've written in English so I'm a bit nervous. Hope you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
> Happy anniversary Tweek and Craig!

**October 27th**

**8:30 PM**

**CLYDE**  
Are you gonna buy Tweek flowers tomorrow? **[Smirking Face Emoji]**

**CRAIG**  
Why?

**CLYDE**  
Dude it’s your anniversary

**CRAIG**  
Tweek hates flowers

**CLYDE**  
Give him chocolate then  
You have something planned for tomorrow?  
Right?

**CRAIG**  
Um no

**CLYDE**  
Wow  
That’s harsh man  
He’s had to put up with you for an year

**CRAIG**  
**[Middle Finger Emoji]**

**CLYDE**  
Don’t be a dick Craig  
You gotta do smth to celebrate your anniversary 

**CRAIG**  
It’s none of your business

**8:46 PM**

**CLYDE**  
Craig’s such a jerk  
**[Pouting Face Emoji]**

**TOKEN**  
Did he flip your dad off again?

**CLYDE**  
Tweek is gonna kick his ass

**TOKEN**  
??

**CLYDE**  
They have an anniversary tomorrow  
Craig says he’s not gonna do shit

**TOKEN**  
Well  
It’s Craig  
What did you expect

**CLYDE**  
He can’t just ignore it!  
Tweek’s gonna be so sad

**TOKEN**  
He knows Craig  
I don’t think he’s expecting a horse carriage ride

**CLYDE**  
I bet Craig’s idea of romance is playing video games and eating cheesy poofs

 

**8:50 PM**

**CRAIG**  
Clyde says I should buy you flowers 

**TWEEK**  
AGhHHH WHY!!  
Flowers have bUgs in tHEm!!  
And they’ll crawl into my mouth when I’m asleep!!

**CRAIG**  
Calm down  
I’m not gonna buy you flowers

**TWEEK**  
Does Clyde hate me?  
He does, doesn’t he??!!  
ARGHHH I KNEW IT  
He wants to kill me because I spend too much time with you!!,? **[Screaming In Fear Emoji]**

**CRAIG**  
Shut up  
He does not  
Drink your evening coffee

**9:05 PM**

**TWEEK**  
Better now **[Coffee Emoji]**

**CRAIG**  
:)

**TWEEK**  
So why Clyde wants you to buy me flowers?

**CRAIG**  
He says I’m a dick if I don’t get you a gift tomorrow

**TWEEK**  
Why?

**CRAIG**  
Cuz it’s our one year anniversary 

**TWEEK**  
Oh

**CRAIG**  
Do you want me to get you a gift?

**TWEEK**  
No  
I just wanna hang out with you

**CRAIG**  
Cool

**TWEEK**  
Can we play the new episode of Batman TTS?

**CRAIG**  
Yeah :)

**TWEEK**  
:)

**9:15 PM**

**CLYDE**  
Craig  
Seriously  
Box of chocolates is like 3 dollars at Walmart

**CRAIG**  
Tweek’s cool  
We’re gonna play Batman tomorrow

**CLYDE**  
Omg  
You can’t just do same shit you do every day

**CRAIG**  
Why the fuck not

**CLYDE**  
You need to be romantic  
Take him out to dinner

**CRAIG**  
No

**CLYDE**  
Craig I know these things  
I had a girlfriend  
Take him to that Italian place

**CRAIG**  
No

**CLYDE**  
Or to Stark’s pond  
That’d be sweet

**CRAIG**  
No

**CLYDE**  
Fine  
Don’t blame me when Tweek dumps your sorry ass

**CRAIG**  
Fuck you

**9:25 PM**

**CRAIG**  
Clyde says we need to go to that lame Italian restaurant tomorrow

**TWEEK**  
Why?

**CRAIG**  
Cuz we can’t do same shit we always do

**TWEEK**  
Why not?  
I don’t like Italian food  
Or restaurants  
People stare at me at restaurants  
They know

**CRAIG**  
Know what?

**TWEEK**  
That I’m not wearing any underwear

**CRAIG**  
Dude

**TWEEK**  
**[Blushing Emoji]**  
IT’S NOT MY FAULT  
IT’S THOSE UNDERPANTS GNOMES  
THEY TOOK MY LAST PAIR

**CRAIG**  
Sure ;)

**TWEEK**  
AAARGHH!!

**CRAIG**  
So you don’t wanna go out tomorrow?

**TWEEK**  
Dude no  
I told you  
I just wanna hang out and play video games with you 

**CRAIG**  
We can get some coffee?  
Before  
If you want

**TWEEK**  
Okay :)  
You can buy me an espresso from Tweek Bro’s

**CRAIG**  
Your dad doesn’t charge me anything

**TWEEK**  
I know :)

**CRAIG**  
:)

**9:50 PM**

**CLYDE**  
Have you come to your senses?

**CRAIG**  
Yeah

**CLYDE**  
Finally  
So you are going out tomorrow?

**CRAIG**  
Yeah

**CLYDE**  
Awesome, man  
I’m glad you listened to me  
Where are you going?

**CRAIG**  
To Tweek Bro’s

**CLYDE**  
What

 

**9:52 PM**

**CLYDE**  
I give up  
He’s fucking hopeless

**TOKEN**  
I could have told you that 

**10:05 PM**

**CRAIG**  
I’m so **[Tired Face Emoji]**

**TWEEK**  
Go to sleep :)

**CRAIG**  
Yeah  
I’m gonna

**TWEEK**  
G'Night  
See you tomorrow

**CRAIG**  
See you tomorrow  
Text me if you can’t get sleep

**TWEEK**  
K :)

**October 28th**

**03:12 AM**

**TWEEK**  
**[Fearful Face Emoji]**  
The Joker is under my bed  
He’s gonna kill me

**03:14 AM**

**CRAIG**  
He’s not  
There’s no one there

**TWEEK**  
I heard a noise

**CRAIG**  
We’re so not gonna play Batman tomorrow 

**TWEEK**  
No, please!  
I want to  
I’m just being stupid

**CRAIG**  
I’m calling you

**07:25 AM**

**CRAIG**  
Did you get sleep?

**TWEEK**  
Yeah  
Thanks for calling me

**CRAIG**  
No prob

**07:28 AM**

**CRAIG**  
Hey, Tweek?

**TWEEK**  
Yeah?

**07:33 AM**

**CRAIG**  
Happy anniversary

**07:35 AM**

**CRAIG**  
**[Heart Emoji]**

**07:39 AM**

**TWEEK**  
Happy anniversary Craig **[Heart Emoji] [Rainbow Emoji]**


End file.
